Love and Redemption
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: When Soujiro tries to kidnap Yahiko, Misao ends up getting kidnapped with him. [SoujiroMisao] [Chapter 5 up finally!]
1. Kidnapped

**Love and Redemtion**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

Soujiro walked, in a somewhat perfect rythme, to Shishio's room. He turned around a corner and walked into a doorway. Yumi sat beside Shishio, just finishing re-wrapping his bandages. She looked up at Soujiro and gave him a smile. Soujiro, as always, smiled back.

"Did you need me, Shishio-san?"

Shishio looked up at Soujiro. "Yes Soujiro. It's about the Battosai…"

" Shishio-san, you want me to defeat him? I thought-"

"Soujiro, listen. He is in Kyoto right now at the Aoiya. He also has his little 'family' with him."

Soujiro understood. He knew of Battosai's woman. He smiled.

"Is it Battosai's female companian, Shishio-san?" He asked.

"No, Soujiro. Haven't you noticed that all of Battosai's enemies kidnap her? It would be expected. No, Battosai and his woman live with a child. He is about eleven years old. There have been spies that say that he is weak. It would be least expected and easy. And knowing Battosai and his foolish ideas, he would come right away."

Soujiro had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. It would be least expected, and it would be easier because he was a child.

Soujiro smiled. "They are at the Aoiya?"

"Yes. But you have to be careful, Soujiro. These are Oniwanbanshu. If they catch you…"

Soujiro nodded. "Shishio-san, I can have this done by tomorrow."

Shishio nodded. "Good."

**Maiyuko-chan: Hello, people! Well, Here's another Soujiro Misao fanfiction. (Revamped!) There is a pretty sad lack of them, you know? So I would love to read some new ones. If anyone has any ideas for one, go for it! I would read it!**

**Well, as for this fanfic... Read and review! No flames! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or constuctive critisizm, shoot! I'll try to update soon!**

**Also. We are right before Kenshin goes to confront Shishio. Let's just say that Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko are at the Aoiya right now. .**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Be quiet!

**Love and Redemtion: Chapter 2**

Misao made herself a bed, grumbling about how little brats always took up her bed. She had to share a room with Yahiko, him sleeping in her bed.

"Yahiko, go to sleep!" She said angrily.

Yahiko jumped and sat up. " Wh-what, Weasle-girl?"

"Are you talking to yourself or is it in your sleep! Gosh, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Don't call me little!"

"Don't call me Weasle! Go to bed!"

Fine!"

Soujiro was listening through the window. It was about nine o'clock, and he could tell that both of them were about to go to sleep. He fingered the note in his hand. It was basicly a ransom note, saying that if he didn't come confront Shishio soon, the little boy would get killed.

He waited for about an hour. He heard the soft breathing of the girl, and the loud snoring of the boy. He was mumbling something about a girl named Tsubame and cats. Strange.

He climbed in through the window quietly. He picked up the boy Yahiko and set a note where he was sleeping.

The girl, Misao opened her eyes slowly and saw A young man with Yahiko slung over his shoulder, about to jump out of a window.

Soujiro heard a sound… like metal being slid against cloth. He looked around and saw the girl standing up with kunai in her hands. She was in a thin white yakuta.

"What are you doing?" She said in a low voice. Soujiro didn't know what to do now. The girl would scream, and he would get caught.

He acted on impulse. He grabbed her wrist and darted out the window as quickly as she could. He ran as fast as he could (which was pretty fast, mind you) out through the woods and to a dirt road.

He put her down and she punched him in the jaw. He should have been prepaired for that.

"What are you doing? Why were you taking Yahiko!" She made to punch him again, but he caught her fist.

"We just need him." Yahiko started stirring, mumbling something about naming cats and falling back into sleep.

Misao got quiet for a moment, and then looked back at Soujiro.

"You- you're that smiling freak who fought Himura at that village!"

"Yes. I don't have much time to waste, so-"

"Bull shit! I-"

He grabbed her around the waste and ran off.

_At Shishio's lair:_

Misao was kicking and screaming in the little room that they were forced to put her in. It had a litle bed, no windows, and a locked door.

Guards and members of the Juppon Gattana passing by the room sweatdropped after hearing the racket she was causing.

Shishio was talking to Soujiro. "Soujiro, it's still the middle of the night. And she's screaming and waking everyone up. That door is locked, right?"

"Yes, Shishio-san. And that boy, Yahiko, is asleep in his own room."

"Why did you take that girl, Soujiro?"

Soujiro smiled. "I was afraid she would wake everyone up and Battosai would come right away and get the boy back."

Shishio nodded. _The boy has good judgement. But that girl is starting to get on my nerves._

"Soujiro, go quiet that girl. I need sleep."

Soujiro nodded and walked towards the room where the girl was.

When he opened the door, he was tackled by a very angry girl. He shut the door and locked it immediently.

"What do you need Yahiko for!" She yelled at him. She tried to hit him but he caught her fist. She tried to round-house kick him, but he caught her foot.

So there she was, her hand and her leg immobile, with a murderer holding her. Great.

"Please let me go…"

"Ah, Misao-chan, I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll try to hit me again."

"I won't hit you if you tell me where Yahiko is!" She said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Promise?" He said sweetly. She nodded her head.

He let go of her. She then ran at him. He grabbed her and grabbed her wrists. He pinned her against the wall.

"Misao-chan, you promised!" He said. This girl was amusing.

"Don't act like we're friendly! Don't call me chan!" She yelled.

"Do you want to know what happened to the boy?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded mutely.

"The boy is in the room next to you. A member of the Juppongatana is in there with him. If he gives him trouble, he may not come out of that room in complete health.

"Ass!" Yelled Misao.

"It would be nice if you would keep quiet, Misao-dono."

"I can be loud if I want!" She yelled.

"Please, Misao-dono, Shishio-san is trying to go to sleep."

"Oh? I didn't know that over grown sausages could sleep!"

"If you're not quiet, your little boy might get… you know." Said Soujiro with a smile.

Misao didn't answer that. Instead, Soujiro noticed, her face was turning a bright red. Was she

"T-tenken?" She asked, almost timidly.becoming insanly angry?

"What?"

"Co-could you get off?"

Soujiro couldn't tell what she was talking about.

Then he realised that he had her pinned up against the wall, his face very close to hers. He got off and walked out the door.

"Don't make too much noise, Misao-dono!" He said cheerfully as he closed the door and locked it.

**Author's Note:**

**READ! AND! REVIEW! -**

**I was looking at this fic and realized how immature my writng style was… eheh… so I've been fixing the chappies! What do you thgink? Better?**


	3. Blinded

**Love and Redemtion: Chapter 3 **

Yahiko woke up and noticed that he couldn't see anything. His hands shot up to his eyes. There wasn't anything on them.

"M-Misao? Where are you?" He yelled. The room he was in seemed empty. " Kenshin! K-Kaoru!"

He stumbled around the room. It was enpty. He was definantly not in Misao's room anymore. He heared a door open. He ran towards it.

He felt someone grab him. "Awake, Yahiko-chan?"

"Who are you!" Yelled Yahiko.

Soujiro stared at the yelling boy. "Why can't I see! Where am I!"

Soujiro sighed. "Yahiko-san, I suggest you be quiet. Shishio-san is trying to sleep."

Yahiko stopped and 'looked' at Soujiro. " Shishio? You mean that over-grown peice of bacon? You tell him that I'll yell whenever I want!"

"Yahiko-chan, Misao is here also."

Yahiko shut up. "You got her, too?" He said angrily.

"No, Little Yahiko. She is in alliance with us. She brought you as blackmail." Soujiro smiled. Shishio had given him a good lie.

Yahiko was absolutly shocked. "You're lieing," He said defiantly.

"No, I'm not, Yahiiko-chan. Oh! And if you were wondering why you can't see anything, it's because you were given a new kind of medicine from the Americas. You may not get your site back!" Said Soujiro.

Yahiko stood there, shaking with anger. How could she? Misao hadn't cared at all! She had betrayed him- and Kenshin and everyone else. He heard Soujiro shut the door.

He tried not to cry, especially because his eyes hurt like hell. He felt his face around his eyes. It hurt when he touched around them.

Soujiro walked along the halls once again, aimlessly. He was good, he decided.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, people! How are you? I'm in some kind of cheerful disposition… why, you ask? I don't know either. sigh I hate being happy. This chapter is so short… I'll have to find a way to make it up to you…


	4. Lies

**Love and Redemtion: Chapter 4**

Yahiko felt around the room. He felt a mat, to sleep on, and he felt the walls and couldn't find any windows. He sat down on the mat. He couldn't open his eyes. It hurt when he touched around them.

What was this crap they put in them? Anyone looking at him would see that he had a big purple bruise around his eyes.

If he could open them at the moment, they would see that his eye color had faded, almost completely, and had white splotches for pupils.

They hurt like hell.

Yahiko tried not to think about Misao. It was a lie, he knew it. But Soujiro hade come in again to give him food and had told him that Misao was eating with Shishio.

"God damnit!" Yelled Yahiko. He knew that he shouldn't yell. His eyes were itching, damnit. He accualy missed Ugly, too. _Kenshin will come to save everything,_ He thought. _He always does._

Misao sat in the dark room. She was going to jump whoever walked in that door, for real. She heard the door open and she froze. It wasn't who she expected. The person who walked in had a mask on and was extreamly skinny. He held a paper and pen in his hands.

She jumped at him and stopped, suddenly remembering that any of these people could kill her in a heart beat.

"What do you want." She said, making sure that she sounded as nasty as possible.

"The boy's life will be taken unless you follow these orders."

_At the Aoiya:_

It was morning. Soujiro fingered the note in his hand. He looked up at the sky. The sun was still rising.

He quickly set the note on the bed where Misao was supposed to be.

_Dear Aoiya,_

_Don't worry about me, I'll be doing fine. Yahiko, on the other hand, may not be. He's been kidnapped by Shishio and I helped him get close. Please don't worry about me. But Battosai, you should be worried about your Yahiko-chan._

_-Misao_

He grabbed the last note and jumped out the window with a smile.

When the occupants of the Aoiya woke, thay went to Misao's room.

Okon knocked on the door. "Misao! Yahiko-chan! Wake up!" No one answered. She knocked on the door harder.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. She didn't see anything exept for one note. She walked over to Misao's bed and picked it up. Her eyes widened.

"Jiya! Omasu! Kenshin! Come here!" She yelled.

Soon the whole Aoiya was thrown into chaose.

Kaoru was standing in the room. Her face was void of emotion. She only looked at the beds that Misao and Yahiko had been in with thoughtful look on her face.

She spoke silently to herself. Kenshin walked to the doorway. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin!" She said, as if she was very jumpy. "I get it!"

"Oro?" Asked Kenshin.

"Misao didn't do it, right? She would never. But since Aoshi joined Shishio… do you think she'd go that far, Kenshin? But she'd never take Yahiko with her. So that means… I don't know. This is too convincing. This is her handwriting and everything. I don't understand."

Kenshin walked over to Kaoru.

Kaoru's voice cracked. "How could we not notice? I mean, when you were on the way… It makes sense, now. Misao could have been a spy all along. But I know she wouldn't. But…"

Keshin grabbed Kaoru's hand. Her eyes widened. "Kaoru-d… Kaoru, we'll find them and bring them back." He hugged her.

Kaoru hugged him back. She would have laughed at the fact that Kenshin was trying so hard not to call her Kaoru-dono, if it wasn't going to ruin the moment.

They seperated. Kaoru smiled. "I believe you."

_At Shishio's Lair:_

Misao looked at the western carpet in the room. She was all alone now. She pulled at the carpet at the corner of the room. It took a little bit of strength, but she managed to rip it off the ground. She smirked.

She had to write that damned note. She knew that no one would believe it, though.

She stomped the board in. She could have jumped for joy! She could dig herself out, and get Yahiko and… Oh, stupid, stupid idea! She couldn't dig herself out! Where did she get that stupid idea…?

She looked at the door. She silently walked to it. She knocked on it.

A man walking by outside the door heard the knock. He walked to the door. "Hello?" He obviously wasn't informed of who was in there.

Misao put on the sexiest voice she could manage. "Oh, sir? Are you there?"

The man grinned. "Yes, I'm here. Do you need anything?"

Misao smirked. She hadn't known what would happen if she knocked on the door, but this was all right. "Oh, please, sir, I've accidently locked myself in here. Could you pretty please let me out?"

The man smiled. "Is there anything in it for me, miss?"

Misao almost shuddered. "Yes, but maybe if you opened the door, I could give it to you…"

The guy opened the door quickly. Misao jumped out the door past the man and pushed the guy in befor he could say anything. She slammed the door and locked it. She heard yells.

Damnit, they would attract attention. She opened doors and shut them, looking for Yahiko.

_Misao's POV:_

I had thought Yahiko was in a door next to me. Crap! Lieing tenken! This whole building was a maze!

I heard people running down the corridor. I ran to the next door and opened it and ran in. I shut the door. All of the sudden there was something pushing me down and something sharp on my neck. I looked up at a smiling face.

"You escaped." He smiled. It was the damned Tenken! Did I just run into his room or something?

I smirked. "Yeah. So try to kill me now, huh? Then Himura won't come."

"Yes, he will, Misao-chan. We have the boy, too. He can't see you, though."

"Wh-what?" What had they done to him?

"You'll know soon enough." He smirked.

"What do you mean? What did you do to him? He's only a kid! What did _he_ do to deserve this?"

"He was weak." Soujiro got up and smiled.

"No he's not!" I yelled, standing up. I tried to look proud and not cry for Yahiko.

_Authors POV:_

"What do you mean?" He asked, teasingly. "He _was _weak!"

"You're the one who's weak!"

I smirked when I saw his smile twitch. "Yeah, that's right. You don't feel emotions, do you? And emotions are what make people strong."

"Misao, I think we'll take you back to your room." He smiled.

"No!" She yelled, darting away from him.

And all of a sudden, he was standing right her. She bumped into him. Her eyes widened.

"How did you-"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. There was a man outside, explaining why he had been in the room that Misao was supposed to be in.

"I just didn't want to hit a woman…"

Misao smirked. "I don't think you could have if you wanted to."

The man glared at her.

Soujiro smiled. "Misao-san." He grabbed her and pushed her into the room. He was about to shut it when he saw a sandal wedged in between the crack in the door.

The man walked away, thinking, _Not my problem, not my poblem…_

"Wait!" Yelled Misao, desprately.

"Please tell me where Yahiko is!" She said, running up to Soujiro.

Soujiro just smirked. "He's alive, Miss Misao, but it'll be up to you to keep him that way."

"Wh-what?" Asked Misao, peering at Soujiro questioningly. "What are you talking about!"

"Come with me, Miss Misao." Said Soujiro, pleased with his new idea. He walked down the halls with her with a smile on his face.

**Author's notes:**

Hello, people. I'M BAAACK! Woo! And! Hooooooo! Alright, I didn't get my computer back, but I re-wrote a whole bunch of crap.(which was hard, by the way, so appriciate it!)

I just re-wrote this chapter because it sucked, but expect new matierial soon!

Read and Review!


	5. Traitor

**Love and Redemtion: Chapter 5**

Misao glared at Soujiro, while he just smiled.

"Misao-dono, Yahiko has been informed that you were a spy. It would be very nice of you if you could tell him so. We need to..."

Misao stopped in her tracks. "What! No way!"

Soujiro smirked. "You'll have to if you want him to live, Misao-dono." Misao narrowed her eyes at him and kept her mouth shut. It was then that she realized that she was stuck and that there was no way out of this.

Soujiro's grasp on Misao's arm loosened and they stopped in front of a door.

"You'll have to or he'll be killed, Misao-dono." He said quietly. Misao felt her stomach turn over sickeningly. She felt nausiated.

"But…" Misao started, as Soujiro opened the door. Misao walked in and Soujiro watched with a smile on his face.

Misao saw Yahiko huddled up in a corner, slumbering. She walked over to him, sat down on both of her knees, and nudged him awake. He sat up and faced her.

The first thing Misao noticed was Yahiko's eyes. They were bruised and he had them shut. She closed her eyes and began her act.

_Misao's POV:_

When I saw Yahiko's eyes, I wanted to rush over to him and demand to know what had happened to him. He sat there and 'looked' at me. The tenken was looking at me with that stupid smile on his face, so I began.

"Hello, Yahiko." I said cooly, surprised that I didn't burst out crying right then and there.

"Misao?" He asked, moving towards me.

"Yeah, Misao." I said harshly as I could. Yahiko stopped and sat back. "Listen. All you need to do is sit and be quiet until Battosai comes. If you don't, I'll have to take you out personally." Yahiko stood up, trying not to trip.

"You traitor! The stupid guy was right about you!" He yelled angrily. "Kenshin will come! I know he will! And--" I silently walked over to him and covered his mouth.

"Quiet, Yahiko. Remember what I told you about being quiet?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. My voice sounded so calm…

He turned around ran back into the corner. He never opened his eyes, but he 'glared' at me all the same.

Oh, Yahiko, I'm so sorry… I have to betray you to keep you out of harm's way.

"Bye, Yahiko-chan." I said cooly and walked out. I shut the door behind me and glared at the tenken.

"Happy now?" I said maliciously.

He just smiled and nodded. "That was good! But now you'll have to keep it up. It would be much easier if the Battosai had something to hold him back! Thank you, Misao-dono."

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him, hard, in the jaw. Exept my fist didn't make it. He had dissapeared! I felt his arm go around my waist and a throttling sense as if I were going fast somewhere. I shrieked when he put me down in front of my room, and stumbled a bit, lightheaded from the ride. I bumped into a door and fell down. I was so tired… Everything started to spin…

_Author's POV:_

Misao had finally passed out. She was really noisy. Soujiro sighed with a smile and picked her up and carried her into her room. He walked to the door and shut it.

He walk along the corridors, wondering why Misao had said such thing. He was weak? Because he didn't have any emotions? No… she had to be wrong. She was weak. But… then why had she said that? Didn't she know that the strong live and the weak die? It didn't make sense.

He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and stepped into the dining area. He smiled at all of the people who greeted him.

The girl was so confusing… she was cute, though. He sat down and ate his food, almost mechanically. He had a job to do tonight. He was to kill Inaru Obito. He wasn't important, he was only a man who knew too much. He had been apart of the Ishin Shishi in the past, but now he was a simple farmer who lived in the outskirts of Kyoto.

Soujiro finished his food and stood up. He intended to leave without being noticed and come back.

He was soon running toward the outskirts of Kyoto. It was dark out and the stars were brighter than ever.There was a small house out here, and Soujiro briefly wondered why this man lived in such a small home, instead of an expensive and beautiful mansion. He had surely been given opportunities. Soujiro threw the thought away, knowing that as the assasin, it was not his job to know.

He stopped at the house and listened for any sound inside. There were maybe four voices. One, he knew was the man he was sent to kill, for it was the only male voice. The others were a woman and two little girls. The little girls were running around and shreiking with laughter, obviously trying to get out of going to bed. The footsteps stopped and a woman's voice was saying, "I caught you! Time for bed!"

"If you go to bed now, I'll take you girls fishing in the morning…" said the man, Inaru Obito. Soujiro chuckled lightly. He would see no morning. The girls stopped shreiking and they ran to bed.

"'Night!" they cried in unison. The mother laughed.

"I'll go to bed too. Are you ataying up?" she asked quietly.

"I'll read for a bit," he said. Soujiro smiled even wider. The man knew he was standing outside. He could tell by the sound of his voice. "Goodnight. I'll be in bed soon." His wife yawned and she started to walk away.

"I love you." he said. Soujiro was now watching throuh the window. The woman had twirled around, her long black hair falling out of it's firm twist.

"I love you too." she said happily, hugging him. "Good night." She walked into a room with her daughters to tuck them in. Soujiro's eyebrows rose. This man… knew that he would die.

Soujiro walked up the ahort wooden steps to the door and opened it quietly. "Hello, Obito-san. I'm awfully sorry for the intrusion."

Obito looked around at Soujiro. "What do you want?" he asked. "Are you here because of the information I know?"

Soujiro smiled and nodded. "I'm here to kill you." He took out his Heaven Sword. "Goodbye, Obito-san." With a quick movement, Inaru Obito was no more. It was somewhat messy—Soujiro was careful not to get any blood on his shoes before he left.

He suddenly heard a woman gasp. He turned around and saw Obito's wife staring at her husband's corpse. She looked up at him with sadness and anger in he eyes.

"Wh-why!" she said angrily.

Soujiro smiled, as usual. "Inaru-dono, it is not my job to know why."

"But- you…" she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "He did nothing to you!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Soujiro started to wonder why he hadn't left quite yet… and what was this feeling inside of him? It wasn't a strong feeling, but it still confused him.

"He was good! He was just a farmer! He had children! How could you!" she shreiked, falling to the ground. He knew that the woman was probably overcome with grief and just ranting, but why was it affecting him so?

"_Emotions are what make people strong! You don't have emotions, do you!"_

"I-I had to-" he knew that he didn't have to explain himself. He could just leave- but why…?

Suddenly, he glared at the woman. He didn't have to explain himself to her. That man… had to die. It was buissness. And the woman would die also. The stoic smile still on Soujiro's face, he pulled out his katana and started to walk towards the woman.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered, backing away from him. "What, are you going to kill me, too! I have children to take care of! I know nothing of the government! You-"

"Shut up." muttered Soujiro, his sword piercing into her stomach. She looked at him, her eyes becoming dull and glazed over. She coughed up blood. He drew his sword out and sheathed it once again, not noticing that he had blood all over his hakama and gi. His western-style shirt had been stained with crimson. And two little girls stood there and shook while looking at him.

He smiled at them and walked out the door.

Misao sat in her little room, doing some hardcore brainstorming. What had that Tenken meant when he said that she'd have to keep it up? She knew she wouldn't get to talk to Yahiko that much… But then again, that masked man had made her write that note to the Aoiya. They just had to know that it wasn't real. Why would they not believe that? Misao sighed. Aoshi was here. They would believe it. They would believe that she would go this far for Aoshi.

Aoshi was here… how she wished that he wasn't really on Shishio's side. She would have to ask that Tenken some questions for sure.

She wondered how they were going to treat her. They couldn't just leave her there! What about whenever Kenshin came? And what would they do to Yahiko? She was especially worried about him; the only thing thst she could think of what had happened to his eyes was them getting punched in or something. But when she had seen them, they hadn't looked… Natural.

She needed answers.

Soujiro quickly and quietly shed his blood-drenched clothes off. His western-style shirt had no chance of ever being worn again; his hakama didn't have much hope either. His hand gear and shin guards could be cleaned off, though, to his relief.

He changed into a simple blue and white hakama and gi. As he changed into them, he thought. Why had that woman's word had such an impact on him? He had sensed a very foreign feeling in his chest—and then one he did recognize—annoyance. He had simply killed her and her husband in front of their two twin girls. He really didn't care about them, though. He resolved to think about it later.

Right now, he was supposed to be checking on the two prisoners. He silently walked toward the boy's room.

He opened the door carefully at first, as the boy might have tried to escape or attack him. It didn't matter, though, because the child was weak as it was and he couldn't find his way out blind. He looked at the child, who was snoring on the mat that had been in the room. The boy's eyes were bruised, purple and black, and they were probably very painful. Soujiro smiled as always.

He shut the door and locked it, and then headed towards the girl's room. Something about her engrossed Soujiro, she was so weak, yet she was… strong. Or… it was complicated and hard to explain. He silently and carefully opened the door to see her sitting on her knees and giving him a determined look. She smoothed out the white yakuta she was wearing.

Her eyes glimmered with resolve. "I'm asking you some questions." She said purpousfully.

"Oh, really?" he asked, a smile on his face. "And what would that be, Misao-dono?"

"What will happen to Yahiko? Why were you after him?"

"Shishio saw Yahiko-san as weak, so I was to take him so Himura-san would hurry up and come to fight him. But whenever I took him, you interfered, so I ended up taking you as well. Shishio was a bit distressed after that but it was okay! You'll be useful after all. Your job is to convince the Obiwanbanshu and Himura-san and his family that you're on our side."

"Why!" asked Misao, confused. Why did they need her to do something like that?

"Shishio says sometimes, 'Divide and Conquer.' I suppose that this was the case. Also, as you know, if you don't do that, Yahiko-chan will be killed, and you'll be used for bait." As Soujiro smiled, Misao made one decision: to protect Yahiko no matter what. There was nothing she could do about this situation. If she rebelled, Yahiko would be hurt, and she didn't want that. All she could do now, the only person she could help was Yahiko.

"Okay." She said. "I'll… I'll do whatever you want without a fight." Soujiro hadn't expected this reaction. He had expected her to attack him.

"I have a few requests, though." She said, almost afraid to ask. What if he said no?

"And what are those?" he asked politley. "As long as they are not too much, I'm sure that Shishio-san would approve."

"I want to make sure that Yahiko is completely unharmed. He has to be fed and taken care of. If that isn't done, I'll rebel even if it kills me. I'll take as many people down as possible. Understand?" she said, trying to appear a little less pathetic than she looked.

"Of course, Misao-dono. We were already planning to do that as long as you held up your part of the bargain."

"… And I want something to wear." This request slightly threw Soujiro off. Why? He looked at her clothing. She was in dirty white night clothes. She looked down. "You may not have noticed in the dark, but… they're kind of see-through…"

This caused Soujiro to stare at her more closely. Her outfit _was_ a little bit see-through… He snapped out of the brief trance and looked at her face.

"I… I think that that would be a good idea as well, Misao-dono. I think I'll get you some right now…" He hurried out of the door and shut and locked it, leaving a slightly self-conscious Misao behind.

Now what to do? Where was he going to get woman's clothes?

**Author's Note:**

All right! Mai-chan updated! And… she… apoligizes for not doing so sooner… So if you think I'm worthy… please review!


	6. Clothes and some dreams

**Love and Redemption: Chapter 6**

Soujiro stood outside of Misao's door in a state of thought. Where was he going to get woman's clothes? He could go to a market in Kyoto, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to go out. Shishio-san hadn't been informed of this yet. In fact, Soujiro thought, it would most likely be a good idea to tell Shishio-san of this agreement.

He walked into Shishio's room to see him resting on his bed.

"Shishio-san?" he asked. Shishio sat up.

"What do you need, Sou?" he asked.

"Misao-dono and I have come to an agreement, Shishio-san!" said Soujiro cheerily. "She says that she'll be quiet and do whatever we ask if that boy is taken care of. And… she wants… clothes." Shishio's eyebrow rose at this.

"… Clothes? What for, Soujiro?"

"Well, when I took her she was in a white yakuta and now it's very dirty."

Shishio nodded. "Take care of it how you want to, Soujiro." Soujiro smiled and nodded to hide his obvious confusion and walked out into the hall. He stood there again, in thought. He could always ask Yumi… maybe. He went towards her room, wondering what he would say to her. He stopped at the door and reluctantly knocked on it.

To his surprise, the door slammed open, and an intruder with a blue mask and cucumbers for eyes glared at him. Soujiro promptly drew his sword.

"What have you done with Yumi-dono?" Soujiro said dangerously, keeping a smile on his face. The intruder smacked him upside the head.

"I _am_ Yumi, you dolt! Put down that thing!" she shrieked angrily.

Well, that was definately Yumi-dono's voice.

"But-but what happened to your face?" That earned him another smack.

"Sou! Learn how to talk to a lady!" said Yumi indignantly. Soujiro apologized and planned to walk away and forget he ever saw anything, but was pulled into the room by Yumi.

"What do you need, Soujiro?" she asked, peeling the cucumbers off of her eyes. He stared at her for a moment and then went on.

"Yumi-dono, Misao-dono is in need of some clothes. And I thought that since you had woman's clothing you would tell me where you get some." he said with a smile. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she getting clothes? Isn't she a prisoner?"

"Hai, but I talked to her and she said that she would do anything for us as long as the boy remained unharmed and she got clean clothes."

"Oh." said Yumi. "So why don't you go to a market in town?" she drawled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it was.

"Thank you, Yumi-dono!" said Soujiro, walking out of the room. "Sayonara! I'll be back soon!" He closed the door and felt slightly relieved that he didn't have to look at her face anymore. It was normally very pretty, but not with that blue… paste on it.

He walked out into the hall, getting ready to go. He went into his room and found some money. Probably enough to buy two decent kimonos. He saw someone walking down the hall. He smiled wider when he saw that it was Kamatari.

"Hey, Sou-kun." said Kamatari flirtatiously.

"Hello, Kamatari-san!" smiled Soujiro.

"So what are you doing on this fine day?" asked Kamatari, looking at Soujiro's attire. It was different today. "Aw, are you changing your style? I thought it was cute!"

"Oh, no, Kamatari-san, I only made a mess of my clothes." Kamatari nodded in understanding.

"So, where are you going?" she… er… he asked. Cough.

"Oh, I have to go buy some clothes for Misao-dono."

"Ooh, a girlfriend?" Kamatari said with interest, his eyes widening and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, she isn't my friend, Kamatari-san, she's a prisoner." Soujiro said, not understanding the question. He then explained the situation to Kamatari.

"So," said Kamatari when Soujiro finished. "What are the measurements for her clothing?" Soujiro stopped.

"Measurements?" asked Soujiro.

"That's right, measurements. Do you need help? I'll get them for you." Soujiro thought about this for a moment. He didn't know much about woman's clothing, and, obviously, Kamatari did. He could accompany him to Kyoto market and buy some clothes. This would work.

"Thank you Kamatari-san. If you wouldn't mind."

------------

Now, Misao was sitting in her room waiting for something to happen. She figured that she might get raped or beaten or something. But she had never, ever expected a woman to come bursting into the room asking for her measurements.

Misao scoot back away from the woman.

"Hello!" said the woman happily. "I have a question! What are your measurements?"

Misao raised her eyebrow and remembered that she had asked for some clothes. She wrote down the measurements for the woman and tried to be nice.

"Thank you, miss." The woman laughed.

"Miss? I'm a man!" Misao promptly fell over anime-style as our favorite cross dresser pranced out of the room with the measurements.

Kamatari and Soujiro walked through the streets of Kyoto, looking at the clothes.

"I suppose this looks nice." Said Soujiro as he held up a dark blue kimono. Kamatari chuckled with pity.

"Oh, poor Sou-kun. Her eyes are green. That would clash with her eyes, and besides, it would make her look fat." A small sweat drop appeared on Soujiro's head.

Soujiro found another outfit. "How about this one?"

"Are you kidding me! That it so two years ago!" said Kamatari almost angrily. How could one have such bad taste?

Kamatari held up a dark, almost black purple Kimono. The obi and undershirt were black. It was simple, yet very pretty.

"Now, Sou-kun, if we're supposed to make Misao look like she's helping us, that would mean that she would be treated very well. This is perfect! And It even has a black undershirt!" gushed Kamatari, obviously happy to be shopping. Soujiro bought the kimono. He was starting to think that Kamatari was starting to get a little bit too into this.

"And this one! This one would bring out her eyes!" cried Kamatari happily. He ignored the looks that people were giving him. They bought a gi and hakame for the little boy as well, seeing as how he had to be taken care of.

Soujiro eventually managed to tear Kamatari away from the market and the joy of shopping.

"Ah, what a rush," sighed Kamatari gleefully. Soujiro was carrying a light bag of clothing. A smile was still on his face even though he was feeling a bit tired. They returned to the mansion.

------------

Soujiro walked to Misao's door, opening it.

"Misao-dono?" he asked, looking around for her. He saw her on the floor, asleep. The smile on his face was real for a moment.

He walked in gingerly, closing the door behind him. He knelt down beside Misao and put the clothing beside her. He looked at her for a moment. Her face was so peaceful. For a moment, he felt almost jealous of her. She had no nightmares. He smiled as usual.

Her face was so… serene. The flesh looked soft. He found himself on his knees in front of her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. His hand reached out carefully to touch it. His fingers felt tingly and cold when they made contact with the skin. Her face turned red for a moment and she grabbed his hand. His eyes widened and he recoiled. She stirred for a moment, but she stayed asleep. Soujiro left the room quickly.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys. I am soooo sorry that it took so long to update! And for this short chapter! Please forgive me!

Read and review!

Ja!


End file.
